Forgotten Memory
by jwoods471
Summary: Hermione finds out something that she can't explain. Follow her and her friends as she tries and figure out what happened to her.
1. The news

Forgotten Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter I'm just borrowing it from JKR and putting my own little twist on it.

Warning: It is an AU

AN: This is a story that I started a few years ago and just never finished. I took it down so that I could revise it and combine it into fewer chapters. For those who have read it before, be patient with the updates and I will continue to update once I finish revising.

Chapter 1

"I'm what? How is this possible? This can't be happening."

"Calm down Miss Granger, upsetting yourself is not going to help matters," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Calm down! You want me to calm down? You're saying I'm pregnant and you want me to calm down!"

At that moment the door to Madam Pomfrey's office opened and in walked Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. "Now calm down Miss Granger while we try and sort this all out. Now Poppy please explain what is going on."

"It's simple, Albus. Miss Granger is pregnant."

"What do you have to say about this Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know what to say. I keep telling Madam Pomfrey that there is no way that I could possibly be pregnant."

"What do you mean, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked. When Hermione didn't answer McGonagall turned to Madam Pomfrey with a questioning look on her face. "What do you know Poppy?"

"Just what I have gathered from Miss Granger. She claims that she does not remember how she came to be in this position. Frankly, I don't know whether I believe her or not."

"What! How could you not believe me? I'm telling you the truth." At this she burst into tears.

"Now calm down Miss Granger," McGonagall said.

"Calm down. How am I supposed to calm down when you are telling me that I am pregnant and I can't even remember how it happened. How am I supposed to have a baby if I'm only seventeen?"

"You have options, Miss Granger. You don't have to go through with the pregnancy," Madam Pomfrey said.

"What! No! There is no way I will kill this child. That's murder."

"Enough. Calm down Miss Granger. Poppy, how is Miss Granger's health under the circumstances?" Dumbledore asked.

"She is perfectly fine other than the fact that she is pregnant."

"Miss Granger what are you going to tell your friends?" McGonagall asked.

At this Hermione started getting upset again. "I don't know. I hadn't even thought about that. What am I going to tell them?"

"You should have thought about this before you got yourself into this situation," Madam Pomfrey said.

"What do you mean got myself into this situation? I told you already I don't know how I can possibly be pregnant."

"That's enough." Dumbledore said. "What is really important is to try and find out what happened to Miss Granger."

"So you believe her, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes Minerva, I believe that Miss Granger is an honest person and that she would not try and deceive us." At this comment Hermione cheered up a little bit.

"Professor can I please go back to my room and we continue this conversation in the morning?" Hermione asked.

"Poppy?" Albus asked.

"She is free to leave."

"Alright Miss Granger, then you are free to go," Dumbledore said.

"Goodnight then."

"Oh one more thing, Miss Granger, come to my office after your last class tomorrow." Dumbledore said.

"Alright. I'll come after potions."

88888888888888888

The next morning did not start out very well. To start things off, she slept late and to make it worse, she was suffering from what she guessed was morning sickness.

"Hey Hermione, what's wrong with you?" Ron asked, as they headed to breakfast that morning.

"Nothing Ron, I just didn't sleep well last night." At this Ron shrugged his shoulders and turned to talk to Harry. As they entered the Great Hall Hermione begin to second guess her decision to come to breakfast as the nausea she was feeling increased.

"Hermione, are you okay? You don't look like you feel well. Are you sick?" Ginny asked. At the mention of Hermione being sick Harry and Ron finally took a good look at Hermione for the first time that morning.

"I agree with Ginny," Harry said, "Maybe you need to go to the hospital wing."

"Will you please stop worrying about me? I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey just to make sure you aren't catching anything," Ron said.

"Stop all of you. I'm perfectly fine. My only problem this morning is that I didn't sleep too well last night, and I'm tired, that's all." At this she stormed out of the Great Hall and headed to her first class.

As the day progressed the more anxious Hermione came to be. As the time to meet Professor drew closer, she began to wonder just what Dumbledore was going to do about her being pregnant. To Hermione's knowledge no other girl, much less Head Girl, had ever been pregnant before.

When potions was finally over, Hermione headed to Dumbledore's office. She couldn't wait for this day to be over so she could just go to her room and sleep. She couldn't believe just how miserable the day had actually been. Between her friends pestering her about what was wrong and having to go through the routine of classes, she didn't know just how much more she could take.

"Come in, Miss Granger," she heard Dumbledore say when she got to his office. Hermione walked into his office hesitantly not knowing just what to expect from him. "Please have a seat, Miss Granger. Lemon drop?"

"No thanks, professor. What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I think you know what I want to talk to you about."

"Yeah, you want to talk about how I became to be pregnant."

"Correct. Now tell me Miss Granger, do you have any ideas of how you came to be pregnant?"

"I don't know, professor. I know that I most likely got pregnant during the summer holidays but I have no clue how exactly. I don't remember ever getting intimate with anybody, plus I think that is something that I would be able to remember."

"What about force? Do you remember anybody attacking you?"

"No, like I said before I don't know how I could possibly be pregnant, I just thought I had the flu or something."

"It's okay, Miss Granger. I'm not accusing you of anything. To tell you the truth I am a little surprised that Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall are acting the way that they are."

"Thank you, professor. That makes me feel a little better knowing that somebody believes me."

"I think you will be surprised who you find to trust in the next couple of months. Now tell me are you going to tell your friends about this situation?"

"I really don't have a choice in the matter, professor. It's not like I can hide the pregnancy once I start to show. I doubt Ron would really notice, but Harry and Ginny would eventually realize that something was up."

"When are you going to tell them?"

"Probably tonight. I'm just a little worried about how they are going to react. I think Harry will be shocked but supportive, Ron, however, I really don't know how he is going to react."

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to Miss Granger but I've noticed that over the last year you and Mr. Weasley have slowly started getting closer."

"I know, I'm not really sure how this is going to affect our growing relationship."

"All I can say to you, Miss Granger, is to be patient with him. Even if he reacts badly, he will come around eventually."

"It takes a lot of patience to put up with Ron sometimes, so I think I will be able to handle him, but thanks for the advice, professor."

"You're welcome, Miss Granger. Now I think it is time for dinner, so maybe you should be heading to the great hall to join your friends."

"Okay, have a goodnight professor."

"You too, Miss Granger."


	2. Telling the boys

Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. If I did I would not be wasting my time writing this fanfic for free when I could be rolling in money.

Chapter 2

As Hermione headed down to the Great Hall she started to become nervous about how she was going to face her friends. She had noticed as the day progressed that many of her friends were looking at her strangely due to the way she was acting, and she dreaded finding out how they would react when she told them she was pregnant. "Hey Hermione, about time you decided to join us. Where were you, the library?" Ron asked.

"No, I was talking to Professor Dumbledore."

"About what?" Harry asked.

"Nothing that important," Hermione lied, "I'll tell you guys later when nobody else is around."

"Oh, okay," Ron said.

As much as Hermione didn't want to have to tell them, she wished dinner would hurry up and be over so she could get it off of her chest. She was a little worried about their reaction but sitting here waiting for dinner to be over was killing her. She didn't know just how much longer she could stand the suspense of not knowing how they were going to take her news.

When dinner was over, the trio headed up to the Gryffindor common room. Harry asked her on the way up if she would tell them what was up but she said no, she wanted to tell them when no one else was around to hear. This excuse seemed to pacify Ron but Harry, however, kept throwing her strange looks as the night went on. Finally, when the common room was empty, Harry started asking questions.

"So Hermione, are you going to tell us your big news that you have been putting off all night?" Harry asked.

"I will tell you on two conditions."

"What?" Ron asked.

"One, you have to hear me out, and two, you have to promise not to overreact," At this statement she turned and looked at Ron.

"Okay," Ron said looking a little worried. "What could you have to say that is going to make us overreact?"

"Trust me, what I'm about to tell you is definitely gong to get a reaction out of you; I just don't want it to get out of control. Harry, do you promise?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Ron, do you really promise that you will do your best not to overreact?" Hermione asked, turning to Ron.

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay, well I'm not really sure how to tell you this but yesterday I had to go see Madam Pomfrey because I thought I was getting the flu."

"Is something wrong? Are you sick?" Ron asked.

"No Ron, I'm not sick exactly."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Ron, would you just shut up and let her tell us!" Harry said.

"Sorry." Ron said.

"Well what I'm about to tell you is very complicated," Hermione said. "I don't really know how to tell you this because I'm having a hard time believing this myself."

"Come on, Hermione. Whatever you have to say can't be that bad," Ron said.

"You might be surprised, Ron." Hermione said. "What I have to tell you was a real shock for me and I still don't really believe it."

"Hermione stop stalling. Putting it off isn't gong to help," Harry said.

"Okay. Well like I was saying before, I went to see Madam Pomfrey because I thought that I was starting to get the flu. Well, instead of finding out that I have the flu, I found out that I'm expecting a," At this Hermione stopped, having a hard time saying the last word.

"You're expecting what, Hermione?" Ron asked, confusion clearly written across his face.

Harry, however, put two and two together and came up with the answer. "Hermione how?"

"I don't know, Harry, I have no memory of how this happened."

"How what happened? Would one of you please tell me what is going on?" Ron said, started to get angry at them.

"Tell him, Hermione," Harry said.

"I can't say it, Harry. I know that he is going to overreact, and I don't want to make him upset."

"Would you two please stop talking like I'm not sitting right in front of you," Ron said angrily.

"Sorry Ron. What I'm trying to tell you is that I'm pregnant."

At this statement Ron just stared at her dumbly as if he didn't believe it. "Did I hear you correctly? Did you say you are pregnant?"

With tears rolling down her face Hermione nodded her head yes. "How? Who? How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me." Ron then got up and ran out of the common room and up to the boy's dormitory.

"I knew he would react like this," Hermione said between sobs. "I knew he wouldn't understand."

"Hey, you know how Ron is. His speaks before he thinks. He will come around once he thinks about the situation," Harry said.

"I'm not so sure, Harry. This is different than all of our other fights. This is going to change my life forever. I just can't ignore this situation and hope that he comes around eventually. I have to be thinking about my future and figure out what I want to do with my life now that I know that I'm going to be a mum, and I can't have Ron complicating my life if he is going to act like a git."

Hermione then got up and started heading towards the girl's dormitory. "Goodnight, Harry. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Hermione. Don't give up on Ron so fast; he will come around," Harry yelled after her.

88888888888888888

When Hermione woke up the next morning she had a sense of dread wash over her. She knew before she even got out of bed that it was going to be a very bad day. As she rolled out of bed, the first thing she encountered as her feet hit the floor was a wave of nausea. "Great, morning sickness, just what I need to start the day," Hermione muttered as she started to get dressed hoping that her dinner from the night before would stay in her. Just when she was about to gather her school stuff she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey, Hermione, hurry up or you will be late for breakfast," she heard Lavender Brown say.

"I'm coming Lavender, unlike you it doesn't take me an hour to get ready," Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Lavender asked.

"I said I'm coming."

"Okay, see you in the Great Hall," Lavender said.

As Hermione started heading down to the Great Hall her morning became a little worse as she encounter Peeves. "Where do you think you are going?" Peeves asked as he started knocking suites of armor down in her path.

"Peeves, shut up and let me pass before I go and get the bloody baron," Hermione shouted.

"You wouldn't," Peeves said.

"Oh, yes I would," Hermione said.

"Is our head girl in a bad mood today?" Peeves jeered.

"Yes I am Peeves now get out of my way." As she was saying this Hermione swept passed all of the suites of armor and left Peeves staring after her.

As Hermione entered the Great Hall she was forced to come into contact with the smell of food. "Oh, please, just let me make it through this meal without getting sick," Hermione muttered to herself." As she went to sit down beside Harry she saw Ron get up and storm out of the Great Hall giving her an evil glare as he went.

As Hermione sat down she realized she had no appetite at all. Harry, sensing her distress, leaned over and whispered to her, "Come on lets go for a walk around the lake." When she nodded her head yes he took her hand and pulled her to a standing position, not letting go of her hand as they exited the Great Hall.

"Don't worry about him, Hermione. He is just mad right now, he will calm down eventually," Harry said.

"Yeah, eventually," Hermione said. "In the meantime I have to put up with him being a prat all the time."

"Just promise me one thing, Hermione," Harry said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Promise me that you will not let Ron get to you. I know you don't really believe that you are pregnant but you are. You don't need to stress yourself out over Ron; it's not healthy for or the baby."

"I know, Harry. I can't promise you that I won't let him get to me but I will try. I know I don't need to let him get to me but I can't help it. I mean he is one of my closest friends and to have him mad at me, and not willing to understand, hurts," Hermione said tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Hermione, please don't cry," Harry pleaded as he saw her tears beginning to form. "I know that you are upset about him but getting yourself all worked up about it isn't going to help."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said as she began to calm down.

"Do you want me to talk to Ron?" Harry asked.

"No, that's okay. I really need to talk to him myself. Hiding from him is not going to help us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. If I don't do this I will never be able to talk to him later. Maybe if he sees that I'm not going to let him get away with being a git, he will come to his senses faster."

"Okay. Remember I am always here for you whenever you need me. Ron can be a real git when he wants to be, and I think it is about time somebody tried talking some sense into him."

"Thanks, Harry," she said giving him a hug. "I've got to go to my first class, but I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

As Hermione walked away from Harry she couldn't help but feel a little better about the whole situation. Maybe just talking about it was what she needed to do. Now if only Ron would listen to her as well as Harry had. She could only hope.

AN: I know I'm evil. I promise Ron and Hermione will eventually get together but it is going to take him awhile to come to his senses. Please review. The more reviews I have the faster I will update. Thank you to my beta reader bardlover. Go check out her story, Easy.


	3. Frustration

Chapter 3

As the day continued, Hermione began to think about what she was going to say to Ron that night. To be honest with herself, she had no idea how she was going to confront him. She knew from experience that it was going to turn into a major argument, but it had to be done. If she continued to wait and let Ron come around on his own, it could take forever.

Once she returned to the common room after dinner, she attempted to do homework but she just couldn't get her mind to stay focused on the potions essay in front of her. She kept looking over at Ron, wondering how long it would be until everybody cleared out of the common room and went to bed so that she could finally talk to Ron. She had asked Harry that morning if he would be a distraction for Ron and keep him from going to bed before everybody else. She didn't want anybody to overhear this conversation so she needed him alone.

Finally when everybody was out of the room Harry walked over to her and said, "You can't back out know. If you don't talk to him now I don't know when you will." With this he turned and headed to bed.

Once Harry had left there was an awkward silence in the room. Neither one of them really knew what to say so they just kept looking at the floor. "Look, Ron, we need to talk."

"About what?" Ron asked.

"Don't be stupid, Ron. You know what I want to talk about," Hermione said frustration written across her face.

"Oh, you mean about you being pregnant. If you don't mind, Hermione I really don't feel like talking about that at the moment."

"Well to bad, Ron. I'm sick of you acting like this."

"Acting like what?" Ron asked starting to get angry.

"Like a git. How many times do I have to tell you I'm telling the truth?"

"If you are telling me the truth then why are so many people on my side and not supporting you? Face it Hermione, you screwed up and now you don't even want to face the truth; you want to hide behind a wall of lies."

"I'm not…" but she never got to finish her sentence as she heard voices coming down the stairs of the girl's dormitory.

"What are you two doing down here," the person entered the room asked.

"Nothing," Ron said. "We were just heading to bed." At this he turned and started heading towards the boy's dormitory.

"Ron, wait. We need to talk about this." Hermione yelled after him.

"No, we don't. You know how I feel about this so what is the point of talking about it?" He then turned and went up the stairs.

Hermione then turned back to the person and said, "Thanks a lot," and started to head towards her room.

"Hey, what did I do?"

"Noting, Lavender, forget it."

888888888

When Hermione headed down to breakfast the next morning, she was again dreading seeing Ron. Why did Lavender have to interrupt her last night. She had finally worked up the courage to talk to Ron and it had been ruined. Why? She just hoped that she would still be willing to argue her point tonight when she planned on facing him again.

When Hermione walked into the Great Hall she noticed that Ron was nowhere to be seen. She gave Harry a questioning look and he just shook his head. "I don't know where he is. I can't find him."

"Good. I'm not in the mood to see him anyway."

"I take it the talk didn't go too well."

"The talk didn't happen."

"What? Why?"

"Well we had started to talk but just when I was about to lay into him Lavender decided to walk into the common room and interrupted us."

"What? What was she doing in the common room that late at night?"

"I wish I knew. Then again she always did have a bad sense of timing. That's true. It made me mad, however. I had finally worked up the nerve to talk to him and I get stopped in my tracks."

"Hey, don't start getting upset. You will get a chance to talk to him later."

"I know, Harry. It's just aggravating not being able to talk to him when I was ready to. I had finally worked up the nerve to stand up to him and my chance is ruined."

"Are you going to try and talk to him again today?"

"I'm going to try. Will you do the same thing again tonight that you did last night?"

"Of course. I'm on your side about this remember? I want to see Ron decide to grow up and realize the truth just as much as you do. I don't like to see you upset."

"Thanks, Harry. That means a lot. At least somebody believes me," Hermione said with a sad look on her face.

"If you don't mind me asking, who all believes you?"

"Only two people, you and Professor Dumbledore."

"You mean McGonagall doesn't believe you."

"She didn't come right out and say it but I could tell by the way she was acting that she didn't believe what I was saying."

"So the school is filled with idiots."

At this Hermione busted out laughing. "Thanks Harry, I needed that"

"You're welcome. Just remember I'm here for you when ever you need to talk."

"I've got to go to class, Harry, and so do you."

"Now that sounds like the Hermione Granger that I know," Harry said jokingly.

As the two walked away heading towards their classes Hermione couldn't help but realize that she was becoming a lot closer to Harry this term and that she was truly beginning to value his friendship and advice.

A/N I'm sorry this took so long to update. I just received my guide dog this last month and I have been in training with him and haven't had time to work on this. Hopefully I can update more often now. Please review.


End file.
